In an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) scheme, only a data service uses an LTE network which is a Packet Switched (PS) network, and a voice service uses a Third Generation (3G) network which is a Circuit Switched (CS) network. However, in a recent LTE scheme, not only a data service but also a voice service may use the LTE network. Accordingly, an electronic device capable of providing a voice service through the LTE network may provide a voice telephony call of improved quality to a user.